woodywoodpeckerfandomcom-20200213-history
Medical Winnie Pig
Medical Winnie Pig is a short in of The New Woody Woodpecker Show, and is the first episode of the series to feature Winnie Woodpecker. Summary Winnie sits at home on her recliner, munches on popcorn, drinks a soda, and finishes watching an episode of "Woodpeck-E.R." She jumps out of her chair and remarks that the medical field intrigues her. She imagines herself in several high-ranking medical postions and decides to look further into the matter. A few minutes later at the hospital, Dr. Nutts has a heated conversation with his boss, saying that he needs "a proper subject to clone." The boss yells at him unintelligibly, to which Nutts reassures him, hangs up, and then says defeatedly "I'm a dead man." He then paces the floor, worrying. Winnie makes use of the opportunity by tapping the quack on the shoulder. She says she wants a job there. Nutts is momentarily relieved. Winnie attempts to introduce herself, but Nutts talks right over her, all the while leading her into the elevator to his laboratory. Once in the lab, he asks Winnie to consent to some tests. He then laughs sinisterly. The scene changes to Winnie sitting on a table, with Nutts brandishing a reflex hammer. He calls the hammer a "precise scientific instrument," and that he "wouldn't expect a layman to understand." Winnie responds brilliantly, giving Nutts an official scientific description of exactly what the hammer is used for. Proceeding with the test yields some unusual results. Hitting Winnie's knee causes involuntary motion in her arms. Nutts makes a soft "whaa?" sound, and taps Winnie one last time in the knee, which triggers a "Crane kick," and sends Nutts flying into the far wall. Winnie, upon seeing the then-stunned Nutts, excitedly rushes to administer first aid. Sadly, like so many others before her, she goes overboard with the bandages, leaving Nutts in the likeness of an Egyptian mummy. Nutts suggests another test. Nutts goes on to place a large cooking pot-like machine over Winnie's head, claiming it a brain activity measurement device. He asks her a series of moderately difficult questions, with Winnie's responses coming quicker and quicker as the test progresses. Eventually, she answers a question prior to Nutts asking it, which further arouses his suspicion. He double-checks his machine, wanting to see if it was giving her the answers. After putting it on his own head, he pulls a rather large lever on it and badly electrocutes himself. Winnie saves him him by turning it off. Nutts groans weakly. The next test is one of stamina. Winnie runs on a treadmill, and comments that this may help if she decides to go into physical therapy. Nutts lets it slip that he's using the test to determine Winnie's viability as a cloning subject. She expresses surprise at this, and Nutts recovers with "Phone! Phone! I have to test your hearing on the phone!" He reaches to answer it, but his bandage from earlier snags on the treadmill, and he gets knocked around for several seconds. Winnie notices him lying very flat on the floor, says her catchphrase, and quickly grabs a nearby bicycle pump to fix the flush physician. Nutts blows up like a balloon, releases his extra air, and crashes into the wall again. The scene changes yet again and Winnie scoops up a handful of medical tools, asking when she can use them. Nutts, clearly annoyed at this point, tells her to "just get behind the machine." Winnie drops the reflex hammer she had been holding, goes to pick it up, and unintentionally bumps an skeleton model behind the X-Ray machine. Nutts casually comments "this should be painless." Upon seeing only a skeleton behind the screen, he panics. He presses buttons furiously and says "he knew he should've gone to medical school." Once again, Winnie taps him on the shoulder. Nutts, still panicking, stutters "I-I-Eye exam!" He rushes Winnie over to the eye chart. He taps a series of letters that fit perfectly in the context of his dialogue, not unlike "Who's On First?" He finally gives up, flustered. He recommends a CAT scan, to which Winnie responds she's allergic to cats. Nutts half-explains the machine, but Winnie protests further, listing the symptoms of her allergies. Nutts decides to take the test before Winnie to prove to her that "there are no felines in the machine." The next sound heard is a cat yowling and hissing, followed by a bit of screen shaking and the cat responsible coming out of the machine. Winnie brings Nutts back out of the machine, and asks what department she'll be working in. Nutts, listening to this becomes livid and orders Winnie out of the hospital. Winnie asserts herself and tries to leaves in almost snobbish way. Unfortunately, instead of the elevator she walks right into the cloning machine! One dramatic building-shake scene later, Dr. Nutts (still mummified) try to leave the building, fearing he'll be blamed. "Oh no you don't, Doctor! You're not well enough to leave our care!" Winnie says. She then wheels him into an operating room, in which wait forty or more Winnies, most of which are silhouettes on the wall. Nutts panics, and wheels himself out of the room- in a hurry! The camera does a close-up on Winnie, and she says a closing line: "In order to work in a hospital, you've got to have patients!" Trivia *This name of this episode is likely a pun on Winnie Pig from Tiny Toons. Goofs * When Dr. Doug Nutts was mummified, his left hand wasn't gloved for the rest of the episode. Gallery Medical Winnie Pig 001.png Medical Winnie Pig 002.png|“Wow!” UPDATED Medical Winnie Pig 003.png|“The medical field is so exciting!” UPDATED Medical Winnie Pig 004.png|“The action!” UPDATED Medical Winnie Pig 005.png|“The drama!” UPDATED Medical Winnie Pig 006.png|“I’m going to find out about a career in medicine today!” Medical Winnie Pig 007.png|The Hospital Medical Winnie Pig 008.png Medical Winnie Pig 009.png Medical Winnie Pig 010.png|“I’m a dead man.” UPDATED Medical Winnie Pig 011.png Medical Winnie Pig 012.png Medical Winnie Pig 013.png Medical Winnie Pig 014.png Kick!.jpg Medical Winnie Pig 015.png Medical Winnie Pig 016.png images (1).jpg images (2).jpg images4.jpg Medical Winnie Pig 017.png|“Doctor! (Crying) Oh no!” 20190805 122954.png 20190805 123232.png 20190805 123240.png|"As I always say, when in doubt... improvise!" 20190805 123018.png 20190805 122944.png 20190805 123255.png 20190805 122932.png Medical Winnie Pig 018.png Medical Winnie Pig 019.png Medical Winnie Pig 020.png 20190805 122919.png Medical Winnie Pig 021.png|??? Cameo Medical Winnie Pig 022.png 20190805 122854.png|“NOTHING! NOWHERE! I WANT YOU OUT OF THIS HOSPITAL!” Medical Winnie Pig 023.png Medical Winnie Pig 024.png Medical Winnie Pig 025.png|“Well! I’m not so sure I even want to work in a hospital that has the likes of you on this staff!” 20190805 122908.png Medical Winnie Pig 026.png|Winnie storming out Medical Winnie Pig 027.png|“Harsh words, but a doctor has to assert herself.” Medical Winnie Pig 028.png Medical Winnie Pig 029.png Medical Winnie Pig 030.png Medical Winnie Pig 031.png Medical Winnie Pig 032.png Medical Winnie Pig 033.png|Thousands of Winnies! Medical Winnie Pig 034.png Medical Winnie Pig 035.png|“In order to work in a hospital,” UPDATED Medical Winnie Pig 036.png|“you've got to have... patients!” UPDATED Medical Winnie Pig 037.png|Nurse Winnie laughing UPDATED Category:The New Woody Woodpecker Show Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Winnie Woodpecker